


a dream's a dream

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Begging, F/M, Smut, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: he really felt no shame.





	a dream's a dream

The growl that shook through his throat effectively emitted a noticeable jolt out of the brunette, as her hands had constricted their grasp into his flaming red locks. His hands were gripping her small waist, keeping her from fidgeting as his tongue hungrily entwined with her own in her mouth. Her body deceived her as her moan slipped to his lips.

How did it come to Silver roughly pushing Lyra against the wall and passionately making out with her? Neither sides of the coin didn’t recognize the answer, as all they could vaguely recall was them arguing over something petty and irrelevant, then both were at each other’s noses, and finally completed with threats to spit in each other’s faces, to which Lyra had replied with, “Fine!” and jerked on Silver’s collar down to kiss him intensely. Not that Silver was objecting this one bit, but she _did_ act out of the adrenaline.

Breaking the kiss, panting heavily, Silver managed to blurt, “Are you sure?”

The reply he received made him gawk, as she had pressed her palms onto his broad chest, and virtually pushed Silver down on the bed behind him – he swore that wasn’t there moments ago. The soft bump to his head impelled him to momentarily close his eyes – the bed was _certainly_ comfortable…

“What the—“ Silver’s eyes opened, only to widen at the view before him.

Long legs wrapped in black thigh-highs was the first entity he set his vision upon. Silver eyes then trailed up, swallowing as he noticed the pleasant, lacy garter belts, accompanied by the see-through thong.

_Fuck._

He _needed_ to force his scrutiny away, but couldn’t help it, as his eyes had somehow taken charge and naturally continued their path up. Nice, curvaceous body, flat belly, nice, perky breasts resting in her lacy bra counterpart to her thong…

_Me._

Red lips. Winged eyeliner. Brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Arms with black gloves, elbow-length. A riding crop resting in her two gloved palms. Heels clacking as she approached the bed. Pink tongue darting out to trace said red lip. Chocolate eyes clouded with nothing but lust and desire for _him_.

_Please._

His breath hitched, heart skipping a beat as her hands cupped his knees, spreading them quietly. Her sexy gaze never left his eyes. Closer, she inched, leaving him with nothing but sheer excitement. “Silver…” she practically _moaned_ out, easily allowing the bulge in his pants to twitch at that alone. The end of the crop pressed to his lips, then dragged down his neck, chest, down his jacket to his belt, and stopped right against the tent forming on his crotch. “Don’t you know?” she modestly asked, sinking her head. Her mouth pressed to his lower stomach, peppering kisses along the material of his jacket, heading south. _Oh, fuck._

“I always win…” Then, her mouth pressed to his erection, planting a very generous kiss upon it, her giggle stifling about. Pulling back, her fingers went to his fly, pulling that down swiftly, and grabbing the lone button to his boxers, doing the honor of unbuttoning it. Her hands, so soft through the fabric of her gloves, were mini-seconds away from grabbing his…

* * *

“GAH!”

Shooting up, Silver’s panting heavily echoed through the small, rented room of the Pokémon Center. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, and uncomfortably smeared along his neck, unable to avoid the shudder his now sensitive body emitted. Red locks were dampened from his sweating, and his mouth felt drier than a desert. Everything was dark, the only thing being illuminating were the dim rays of the streetlights through the blinds of the window. His hand clutched his muscle shirt, gazing around the room with utter panic. He had remembered that he was partaking a room with Lyra tonight in the midst of his panicking, only to sigh noisily as he caught the bundle on the bed from his settlement on the couch. She was still asleep.

He cradled his sweaty head through his shaky hands, the vivid image of her unzipping his pants still haunting his thoughts. The groan that escaped his lips was loud enough to wake up Lyra, but he was for once, ever so thankful to Arceus that she was the bit of a heavy sleeper.

Arceus fucking dammit, he wanted more.

Lifting up the blanket he was slumbering with, Silver let out another frustrated groan of annoyance (and sexual frustration). His dick felt no shame, only need – like its damn owner. _The wrong head awakens. Lovely, Silver. Fucking lovely._

Plopping back on his back, he glared daggers at the ceiling. _Okay, you jackass, either finish your pathetic self off, or don’t and feel pain the whole upcoming day with Lyra._ Unable to repress the shame, it was best if he went with the former, as he finally stood up, grumbled, and locked himself in the bathroom.

May Arceus damn him with teenage boy hormones.


End file.
